Events
What are events? Events are limited time changes to the game that often bring with them creatures and skins that can only be purchased for a limited time. Some larger events (such as the 2017 Easter Event and the Galactic Event) actually bring with them map changes. Events frequently go along with real-life holidays, such as Christmas and Black Friday. Movie Event The Movie Event was an event that took place in early summer 2015. This event was mostly based around the release of Jurassic World, and included many characters from the Jurassic Park franchise. It also included a few Kaijus based off of the Godzilla movies too. The biggest highlight of the event though was the addition of the Indominus Rex, a Giganotosaurus skin that was the strongest carnivore in the game at the time. Items sold * Kaiju Baryonyx – * Kaiju Titanosaurus – * Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus – * Kaiju Sauroposeidon – * Movie Spinosaurus – * Movie Triceratops – * Movie Brachiosaurus – * Terror Indominus Rex – Trivia * The Indomins Rex was formerly a Giganotosaurus skin. * This was the first event in Dinosaur Simulator. * Every single creature sold during this event is still immensely popular today. Good Dinosaur Event The Good Dinosaur Event was a sponsored event to promote the Pixar movie, The Good Dinosaur. The event took place in fall, 2015. The event allowed players to obtain 2 limited dinosaurs, the Forrest Woodbush and Arlo. Unlike other events, the limited creatures were not purchased from the store. Instead, statues of the creatures were found in the map. Clicking on the statue would give the player the creature. Items Obtainable * Forrest Woodbush – Found in a cave * Arlo – Found in a cave Trivia * The two rarest obtainable creatures from the game were both unlocked from this event. Galactic Event The Galactic Event was an event sponsored by ROBLOX in 2017, which Galactic Eggs were sold in between August 15th and August 28th at the Trading Map for each. Like all other eggs, each skin that was obtainable during the event had a random chance of hatching. Galactic Euoplocephalus, Galactic Dilophosaurus and Galactic Thalassodromeus were the most common with a 20% chance of dropping, while the rarest obtainable being Galactic Barosaurus, with an insanely low chance of hatching - 1 %, due to this the Galactic Barosaurus is now highly sought after. Each skin in the Galactic Event was linked to space in some form, with most being decorated with stars and planets, or having animations that suggest levitation. Items Obtainable * Galactic Euoplocephalus - Had a 20% chance to drop from the egg. * Galactic Dilophosaurus - Had a 20% chance to drop from the egg. * Galactic Thalassodromeus - Had a 20% chance to drop from the egg, was also buyable for . * Twilight Pliosaurus - Had * Galactic Fresnosaurus * Galactic Hatzegopteryx * Galactic Torvosaurus * Galactic Prognathodon * Galactic Gallimimus * Galactic Acrocanthosaurus * Galactic Terror * Galactic Barosaurus Triva * It is the only limited egg in the game so far. * It is considered by many to be the most expensive event to date. * The most valuable skin in the game was unlocked through this event, the Galactic Barosaurus * There were two (2) Galactic Skins that were confirmed to be fake, these being the Galactic Tusoteuthis and a Galactic skin for an unknown fish.